Don't Hold Back
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: And as I stare into her crystal blue eyes I beg her to understand all the feelings I'm trying to convey. A little one-shot made as an apology to Super Saiyan Juuhachi, goodlife93, videl002, DeadSelf and everyone else who read "GBTC". Bulma/18 read warning


**Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I just own this plot! The song is "I Want You" by the cast of Dream Gilrs (can't remember the dude's naame right now). **

**Warning: Sexual scene between two women.**

**A/N: So this story goes out** **to:** **Super Saiyan Juuhachi, goodlife93, videl002, DeadSelf. Guys I know I haven't uptated "God Bless This Curse" and but I'm working on it. I'm waiting for a few more ideas to add to the chapter and I'm also working on my other stories. Yet I made this little one-shot for all you who read "GBTC" and particularly for those who review it, just to let you all know that now I am not dead! And that story has not been abandoned, it will be continued…eventually. **

_Don't hold back_

They are in the middle of the floor. She's wearing a white gown that falls to her ankles. Her veil already forgotten on the table revealing the bright smile she had been wearing the whole day; nothing less could be expected from a bride on her weeding day. The young man holding her arm and waist was smiling just as widely as he gently moved her to the music. He wore a black tuxedo that matched his black hair and a white shirt that combined with her dress.

If you took a second to look around the ballroom, besides seen its expensive decoration on account of Mr. Hercules – nothing less for his little princess – you would see the immense joy the invitee's held. Of course, their happiness could never compare to that of Gohan and Videl as they danced the first song of the evening, but everyone was extremely delighted. And who wouldn't be? It was about time this two got married, and everyone you asked would agree to that thought. If it weren't for Chichi this would have happened a long time ago. At least it had occurred, and there was not a single being in that ballroom that wasn't happy for them. However, there were some that wished to be in their shoes, or something close to it.

As the first song ended a new one just as slow began and most of the crowd entered the floor to accompany the newly weds in their sway. Only a few stayed behind, like Piccolo which was a given, Tien with her transformed lunch, Krillin who didn't know how to dance, my 'dear' Vegeta who wasn't going to do something so foolish in his opinion, Eighteen and myself.

Eighteen...

**I want you baby ****_(I want you)  
_And I need you baby _(I need you)_**

Krillin doesn't notice and neither does Vegeta, I'm glad for it for I don't think I can take my eyes away from her, from her smooth blond hair that she has curled on its ends just for this occasion, from her thin and firm body concealed by that beautiful dark red dress. Her dress stops a few inches above her knees though, allowing me to see her long smooth legs and as she crosses one over the other I have to tighten my jaw to keep from moaning my desires; how I wish to run my hands up their length like I used to do before. I know I should stop gawping at her beauty, it is becoming too obvious and I have no way to explain it if someone catches me. I want her to look at me and at the same time I don't. If she does I'll be hopeless beneath her stare, but if she doesn't spare me a look, like she's doing now, my heart will ache into devastation. So I keep staring, I keep staring hoping she would turn this way and acknowledge me, even though I know that will surely bring trouble not to mention more misery in the near future.

**Oh baby ****_(baby)  
_You got me on my knees ****_(you got me on my knees)  
_You got me begging  
Baby, baby, ****_(baby)  
_Baby, baby ****_(baby)  
_Baaabyy _( baby)_ Pleeeaaase _(Pleeaase)._**

Why can't she understand that I need her? That her existent is essential for mine? And I don't understand why we are living this fake lives we carry with and they are complicated and you just can't get up and leave after so long just like that. We have friends that will wonder and some will be pained, husbands that might be hurt, and children that we won't abandon but I can not deny what I'm feeling and I'm tired, so disgustingly tired of pretending.

And as I keep looking at her I wonder if she's exhausted of all this crap too. I wonder what she's feeling and suddenly her head is down been held up by her right fingers as they massage her temple. And her expression answers my unspoken question, and I worry. I feel this immense urge to go over there and ask her what's wrong, but I don't. Then suddenly she's looking my way. I do not know if she felt my concern, maybe my eyes on her, or if she just wanted to look at me too, nay it could be just a coincidence. Either way her crystal blue eyes are penetrating mine. I have lost my breath, my thoughts, and my will to move.

**I know you don't trust _(the way I feel)_ the way I feel now  
That's why you are standing _(over there) _over there**

I want to say something, walk over to her or make some kind of signal for us to move to somewhere else and talk even when that may not do any good, because we have been through this so many times before. She doesn't know what it all means, while I know exactly what's going on. I'm willing to risk it all but she dreads the consequences that may influence her heart, even when she tricks everyone into believing she doesn't have one, yet I'm able to see right through her façade. Fearless Eighteen dreads no human, except herself, and me.

**But don't hold back on me baby  
Believe me, believe me  
'Cause' I really care oooh.**

I will not deny my past; I have been with many others before her, but none of them can compare to her. And as I gaze into her eyes I try to convey what I feel without her. I'm begging for her to believe me, I love her. I love her so much I can feel my heart shrinking a little more with each passing day away from her. So much is the agony that today, three months after we ended our affair, my eyes still mist at the thought of losing her, and never having her again. Hopefully she can't see them from where she's sited, I don't want any pity, but I do want her to come back to me.

**And I want _(I want you) _you baby, oh, oh!  
And I need you, I need you, I need you _(I need you)_**

Her mouth opens and for a second I'm expectant, but she closes it again. It is then that Krillin pulls her arm and I see him asking her something with a worried face. I can't take it anymore, and stand up from my chair making a bee-line for the door. I hold up my tears as best as I can as I pass through people and softly smile at the man who's at the door as he opens it for me. Once out, I find myself alone beneath the dark sky. I walk to the side of the building, away from the entrance of the ballroom and the parking that's on the other side and especially away from every single person in this place. Here in my solitude, a loneliness that only now it's shown in the physical world although it always existed within me, I finally allow my tears to fall. As cascade they fall down my cheeks, and I can still hear the music through the wall. It is faint but it is there, I wonder though, is it mocking me or just merely accompanying me?

I haven't been here long enough when I hear the room's door swing open. I silently pray that whoever it is doesn't come this way. But my prayers go unheard it seems, because seconds later I find myself engulfed in a firm yet gentle embrace.

**Ooh baby _(baby)_ you go me on my knees ****_(you got me on my knees)  
_You got me begging  
Baby, baby ****_(baby)  
_Baby, baby ****_(baby)  
_B-b-b-ba-ba-ba-baaaby, ba-ba-baby, ba- yeah! Ooh yyeeaah, baby ba-yeah yeeaoh! Ooh!**

I recognize it all. Her silky blond hair is brushing my neck, her smooth skin is against my face, I feel and abrupt sense of security within her arms and the warmth of her body is overwhelming. I close my eyes and sneak my arms around her waist, hugging her closer to me. Turning my head I press my lips to her neck, kissing it once and twice and a few more times. It is as sweet as I remember, and her smell as exotic; it intoxicates me.

She's kissing my shoulder and I can't take it any longer. I whisper her name, and she looks at me. Her eyes hold everything I'm feeling, I love her, I need her, I want her, now. And she's there. Her lips pressed firmly against mine in the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. I follow her rhythm. We taste each others lips repeatedly, as if trying to eat our mouths. I bite her lower lip and run my tongue over it, and she moans. I smile and gasp since I know she won't let me breath, not that I'm complaining. We have gone without this for so long, there's not a second to waste.

**Oh! I want you baby! ****_(I want you)  
_And I need you baby  
Woohoo! _(I need you)_**

She's pressing me hard against the wall, her body pressed just as tightly against mine. Her right leg is between mine, grazing me, and throwing my head back it is me now the one who moans. She takes the opportunity to attack my neck. I try as best I can to not make much noise as she nibbles and bites and sucks on it. I run my hands down her back to her rear and press her harder against me, if possible. And her hands are lifting my dark blue dress, seductively running up my tights. I know her destination, and I can't wait for her to get there. Biting my lower lip I hold her head that has somehow manage its way to my breast. She's tasting them as if they were her favorite ice cream and God how I have missed this.

She's there, her fingers grazing over my underwear and I raise her face to me and kiss her hard on the mouth, drowning my cries. Her left hand's on my left breast and I copy her actions, placing both my hands on hers. I pull the dress down a bit, pushing my hands within it to massage her hills as I push my tongue pass her teeth. Good thing our tongues are battling now too, since she just pushed her fingers deep within my center and in the surprise I screamed rather brashly.

My right hand went directly to her womanhood, raising her dress and going pass that last article of clothing. She yelled into my mouth and soon we found our pace. It was fast, full of lust yet fueled by pure love. We knew each other, from fast we went to slow then fast again all the while massaging that button that sends us over the edge.

**Baby! I need you baby!  
Yes I do!  
I want you! ****_(Baby, baby, baby)  
_Baby, you got me baby  
_(Baby, baby, baby!)_ Wooohoo!  
Baby!  
****_(baby, baby, baby)  
_Baby! baby, baby  
****_(Baby, baby, baby)  
_Baby, Baby**

Our skin was becoming ablaze with every caress received. Our hips were bucking against the other's hands and our mouths were open against each other. We weren't kissing as much as before, but they were still pressed together, preventing others from hearing the loud moans and grunts one of us produced.

"I love you." I heard her say making me smile. I kissed her and told her I loved her too so, so much. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't. The blissful state I was entering didn't allow me long sentences.

A few more trusts, a few more ups and downs, and we were there. Silent screams that were not heard formed in our mouths. Seconds later, when the moment of elation had passed, I rested my back against the wall, with her pressed against me, her arms resting on the wall as well. I had my arms around her waist and her face was on the crook of my neck as we catch our breath.

"What now?" She said, and I instantly understood what she was talking about. I ponder upon my answer. I knew what we had to do, sadly. But did we really?

"Come back to me. I love you." – I told her, pressing my left hand to her face to make her look at me. This is what I wanted, what she wanted. Do everything else really matters when you are not been true to yourself? – "I know this will bring a lot of consequences, but I'm ready to risk it all for you. I'm sure we can make it work." I said with pleading eyes staring deeply into her blue ones. She stares back; her eyes show she's contemplating my words. I have given this much thought and I'm certain that if she were to come back to me, we'll be taking the right path to our happiness.

She takes a step back, and I almost fear she's going to say no, but she keeps my hand on her face, and looks at me for a moment. I'm wonder what she's thinking until she leans down and kisses me softly. A sweet kiss only she can give me.

"Well, is not like we can go back in there like this." She says with a smirk, causing me to smile. For Eighteen that's her way of saying yes, a smart aleck that isn't negative in any way even if it sounds like it.

She kissed me again and pulls me off the wall. Then in a swift motion she lifts me off the ground carrying me bridal style before flying into the sky. Where we are going? I don't know, probably to my house to change and clean all this lipstick off.

As I soar through the sky in the arms of the true and only love of my life I spare a moment to wonder if Videl is as happy as I am. I sure hope so, because this enormous exultant sensation I have right here, making a bridge between my heart and soul and hers, is what –without a doubt – God meant for the union of two people who are truly in love to feel like.

Fin

**A/N: If you are wondering where the heck is Little Trunks and Maroon, well they are with their fathers and everyone else. And no the girls have not abandoned their children, they did say they weren't going to. Just thought I should clear that out in case anyone wonders.**

**So, leave me a review! **


End file.
